Theory: Didn't Blu want to go to the jungle because he was afraid
by bluJewel stories
Summary: Everyone knows that a large part of people pay attention to the appearance of the person, it is something that attracts to this person, only then we think about the character of the person, if the person who is handsome and in addition has a corresponding character about the infatuation is very easy... And what if that was the real reason why Blu didn't want to go to the Amazon?


**Everyone knows that a large part of people pay attention to the appearance of the person, it is something that attracts to this person, only then we think about the character of the person, if the person who is handsome and in addition has a corresponding character about the infatuation is very easy... And what if that was the real reason why Blu didn't want to go to the Amazon?**

* * *

Hello, everyone! I have already written one theory, now when I was watching Rio 2 I had another thought, which (I think) is a good subject for theory, namely: Did Blu expect that in the Amazon Jewel would meet better, handsomer men?

At the beginning, the main features of these two characters should be pointed out: Jewel is an energetic girl (woman) who enjoys life and is beautiful, and Blu? She is quite closed in herself, she is modest and calm. Its appearance is different from what it is considered to be perfect.

Why wouldn't Blu want to go to the Amazon? In Rio 1 Nico and Pedro admitted that Jewel is beautiful, which proves that not only Blu sees her as an "angel". Everyone around is impressed by her appearance. On the other hand, nobody pays any attention to Blu. In Rio 2 the situation is very similar: Jewel is the same energetic character and Blu is the same modest boy. At the beginning of the second part of the film, their children accidentally hit part of the broadcast, where Tulio told how they might have found the herd of Spix Macaw. You can immediately see that Blu is not very comforted by this fact, by contrast you can give an example of Jewel, which is immediately joyful and full of hope. He immediately comes up with an idea to start helping Linda and Tulia find their cousins, but Blu is resisting it. Why?

In fact, even in the movie it is not really said why, just Blu is wavy about it. It can be explained by the fact that Blu wants to, or otherwise: he got used to the fact that they are the only ones (literally), which makes Blu want to stay in their small world. However, Jewel is an open mind and wants to visit his family. Blu as in Rio 1 he himself said he watched "Animal Planet", so he had to meet at least once about the domination of these better males. Perhaps this is what he did not want to go to the Amazon - he was afraid that someone would take Jewel for him. Bia, Tiago and Carla are an extra pass for Jewel to go there. She already knew Blu very well and she probably guessed that Blu would agree, eventually he is so delicate and sensitive...

It finally happened - the whole family and their friends went to the jungle. It's worth noting Blu's reaction when he saw Spix Macaw herd - his face clearly did not show any joy, again an example of contrast is Jewel, who is immediately delighted with this discovery. You can immediately notice that Blu compared to other males is in a sense "behind". Eventually we will have to meet an old friend (if not a boyfriend) of Jewel's - Roberto. Immediately Pedro pays attention to Blu (So this is how Spix Macaw should look like), (Polish language version). From these words we can conclude that Blu is much lower than Roberto in terms of appearance. It can also be stated on the basis of the posture of these two characters: Roberto represents such a sporting attitude, while Blu presents itself as such not very much, but rather lazy character. Surprisingly, the relationship between Jewel and Roberto immediately nourishes again and again and they seem to be together all the time. From the same moment on, Blu feels at some point removed and expelled from the community. But he probably understands this step, because of all these characters he's the smartest one. He probably expected not to be warmly welcomed, while Jewel is warmly welcomed from the very beginning. (except for Mimi, Jewel's aunt, because she's not the only one, or at least she doesn't seem to be sinister about Blu). The rest of the movie shows that Blu is far behind in terms of physics and his psyche. Eduardo offered him a "trip". (which later turned out to be a school of survival), during the flight of both masters, Blu was already tired, which may be a proof that he is physically less fit than others from the herd. What if Blu accepted the training of his own free will? Blu, as I mentioned before, knew he was behind the others, so when Eduardo offered him such a Blu training, he used the offer to be treated more masculine in Jewel's eyes. (I'll skip parts of the movie that I don't think are necessary for my theory). After the football match, Jewel and Blu have a conversation with each other that is not very friendly. And there is also a worse version. In the concepts of the film there is a version of the scene where Blu gives up his family to just fly away. This could mean that Blu simply has enough of humiliating himself and that he just understood that Jewel wants someone who is really a bird and not an "animal". However, the final version was changed. Or maybe it's really the same ending, or maybe that one was even better than the one we have now? To reject a family you have to be mentally strong, in the end it is a brave and significant step. And if in this version what Blu really wants to do, but he is so addicted to Jewel and family that he just can't leave them? If he's so weak that he'd rather have Jewel cheat on him than be alone? If really the only reason why Blu decided to stay in the jungle is because he can be close to Jewel and his kids?

The whole thing is based on the fact that Blu knows that compared to males that have lived in the jungle since birth, they are much more attractive for Jewel than he is. He knows this well, but under pressure he agrees to go to the jungle. When they're there, Blu realizes that his thoughts have turned out to be accurate and Jewel has already lost interest in him? If Blu stayed in the jungle only because Jewel is there, because he is already addicted to it and wouldn't be able to give it up? I think the theory makes sense because Blu is sad and not happy when he's alone in Rio 2. He is broken. If this theory could be true, then Blu from the inside is broken, there is nothing of real Blu, everything good has been replaced by one person... Jewel...

* * *

**What do you think about this theory? Is that why Blu didn't want to go to the jungle?**


End file.
